borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:I have lost all my characters 360
Crap.... all 4 of my characters have gone since I last logged off. I have been playing Borderlands on my 360 since it came out. I have purchased all the DLC content including the lastest one. I have no mods, modded weapons etc and only played online once and never picked up a gun. I have no pearlescant weapons (never actually seen one) but I have quite a few orange/purple weapons. I have 3 completely legitimate characters at 61 (Roland, Mordaci and Beserker) and I am currently working to bring up Lillith who is at 25 (Playthrough 1) at the moment. I have recently downloaded purchased DLC4 and ran one mission in playthrough 1 with Mordaci to see if there was any leveling up (there wasn't). Then I fought Knoxx again (as Mordaci) at playthrough 2 to farm the armory once more. After than I decided to wait till the leveling patch comes to play DLC4 as I dont want it to be a walk through. Just now I decided to log back in and play Lillith (still on playthrough 1) soI logged in to my account, started borderlands and this is where my problems began. Once Borderlands started it said that I was not logged in and gave me a blank profile and said nothing would be saved? This is really strange. I shutdown rebooted the xbox and tried again... same thing. I am sure my characters would still be there but maybe there is a bug in the latest update. Anyone else experiencing the same problem? Any ideas? sorry to ask but did you back up your saves? 06:49, September 30, 2010 (UTC) try asking on his talk page. umm, I had a similiar problem sorta.. but it was just about the game trying to save onto a different harddrive which didnt exist, so I had to change it back to my original HDD and that fixed it.. TaSManiaC 07:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I connected my HDD to my PC and used Xplorer360 to locate the files to see if I could tell what was going on (Yes I know all about hacking 360's because its fun and challenging to do, but I also have a completely 100% legit one and pay for the games I play, and I hardly play online). I have located the save files under my profile and have made a backup now just to be safe. I have 4 saves for the 4 characters and one of them hasnt been used since april. I am guessing they have not been corrupted as two of the files havent been used since I last downloaded DLC4. Now that I have backed up I will try to save back to HDD and see if this fixes the problem. Ok it seems to have fixed itself, simply unplugging and plugging in the HDD has fixed the problem. I didnt do anything other than backup my files. Very strange. I was a bit worried though as I had not backed up in a long time and would have been pretty peeved if I lost all that hard work with playthrough 3 and level cap 69 just around the corner. Happy Days! :Hooray! Heees/Sheees Safe! 07:26, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::whatcha got there is called a lockheed fix. ''- The Evil Dr. F''